


Last Chance

by crownednatblida



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bar Owner Bellamy, College Student Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'd say slow burn, Smut, but like they have sex really quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownednatblida/pseuds/crownednatblida
Summary: Clarke Griffin was excellent at many things but one night stands were never one them. When her life seems to start crumbling before her eyes though Her best friends Raven and Harper talk her into going after the hot bartender. She never intend to see him again except neither one of them knows that the new girl moving into her place is Bellamy's little sister. This one night stand just got awkward.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into something a little steamier. while the first chapter does not have any smut there will be plenty through out the whole story.

Being alone was a foriegn concept to Clarke. Growing up she was surrounded by nannies, maids, and whoever else her parents would hire to keep their house running. And since moving to Arkadia to go to school she’s had something going on. Parties thrown by roommates, school work keeping her up all night, or internships to help her get an edge when she finally applied for medical school.

Having none of that going on while she sat at home alone for the first time in two years had Clarke reeling. She could still hear Dr. Nyko’s words in her head from her evaluation that ended her summer internship.

You could be a great doctor, but your passion lies elsewhere and it shows. 

As far as critics go, it was definitely not the worst thing she had ever heard but it knocked her off her feet anyway. For as long as she can remember she’s been on this path. She studied hard, pushed herself further then her classmates, and gave up on a lot of experiences she should have had in her early 20’s. All on the path of becoming a doctor like her mother.

The worst thing was; Dr. Nyko was right. She had been on this path for so long however, she didn’t know what passion he had been talking about.

“Stop moping.” Raven’s voice sounded the moment the front door opened. Clarke sat up on the couch to glare at her friend. The girl always knew when something was wrong even before Clarke could react to it. Today it was frustrating but any other day it was a blessing. She never had to tell Raven when something was wrong and Raven would be there with cupcakes and berry flavored booze.

“I’m not moping.” Clarke grumbled, settling her face into the cushions, clearly moping. “I’m contemplating my life here.” She sighed dramatically. She knew she was being dramatic but it really did feel like her life was over. Or at least she was back a square one.

Raven kneeled behind the couch, getting eye to eye to Clarke, her face softening. Something it didn’t do often.

“You’ve been holed up in this house for three days Clarke. I think you have contemplated life enough.” Clarke just growled at her best friend, it was soft and hapless, but it was a growl nonetheless. If she had contemplated life enough she would know what to do moving forward. She would have a plan, one that didn’t involve undeclaring her major for a hapless existence and maybe the worst thing ever, disappointing her mother.

“Fine, then we have a new girl moving into Harper’s old room and I don’t want her first impression of you to be this girl.” Raven said, motioning to where Clarke sat practically melded into the couch. “You are awesome but right now you are kind of like those girls we hated in high school who are upset because their friend is wearing a prom dress the same color as them.”

Clarke sat straight up again, gasping at Ravens comparison. She knew exactly who Raven was talking about.

“That’s cold Raven.” She stated, hand pressed to her temple. “I am nothing like Ontari.”

“Prove it.” Raven muttered the magical words. It wasn’t fair that the dark haired, brainiac knew Clarke so well. She might not have a huge reckless streak in her but once those words were muttered, Clarke had a hard time saying no.

“Alright your on. Call Harper, we are going out tonight. Give me half an hour to shower.” Her words seemed to perk Raven right up. The softness in her gaze dissipated as her whole body seemed to charge up.

“Yes! It has been too long since we’ve had a proper girls night. Should I tell her to meet us at the dropship?”

“Dropship?” Clarke asked, the last she had heard of that rusty old bar it was being closed down for health code violations. Which seemed pretty hard to get considering they didn’t actually serve any kind of food.

Raven shook her head, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she laughed softly.

“I forgot. You were stuck in Clarke land this summer. The Dropship is under new management and it’s actually pretty lit now.” Clarke cringed. Hipster slang didn't sound appealing in Raven’s voice.

“You know what, fine. As long as you never utter the word lit again.” She could hear Raven’s laughter and reluctant agreement as she disappeared upstairs to get ready. She hadn’t even showered yet and she was already exhausted. God what was a night at the Dropship going to do to her.

Raven stopped lacing up her boots when Clarke came back into the living room all dressed up. Raven had hardly changed a thing, though truth be told she didn’t need to. Raven had an effortlessly cool look that was pretty versatile. She could go from work to clubbing by adding some heels and brushing her hair. Clarke was never that lucky.

She felt self conscious with Raven’s eyes boring into her. Sure she hadn’t put much thought into what she was going to wear out tonight, but suddenly her favorite ripped jeans and strappy red crop top seemed completely wrong.

“What?” She demanded, snapping Raven out of whatever haze she had been sucked into the moment Clarke appeared.

“Nothing.” Raven said with a shrug of her shoulders, eyes avoiding Clarke. “It’s just I haven't seen you this dressed up since before Lexa.”

Her ex’s name was like a kick in the gut when she was already down and it occurred to Clarke she hadn’t thought about her controlling ex girlfriend for almost two months. Strangely it didn’t hurt as much as Clarke thought it would.

“Let’s just go before I change my mind.”

Clarke was surprised by the line that awaited them outside the Dropship. The last time they had been here was almost a year ago and there had been maybe 3 people, other than them, in the bar. The outside looked nicer too. Long gone were the creaked bricks, though the graffiti still stayed. Clarke was actually glad for it. It added a bit of color and creativity to an otherwise boring area. The building was pretty basic to be honest.

“Come on.” Raven said, grasping Clarke by the hand and pulling her to the front of the line, where Harper was frantically waving to them. Guilt racked through Clarke. This place looked popular and she felt bad about cutting in line and the people behind them definitely let them know how they felt about her and Raven joining Harper so far up in the line. However this was a small town and this wasn't the first time Clarke had cut in line like this. It was expected.

Harper quickly engulfed Clarke into a tight hug, like the girl hadn’t just moved out in the last couple weeks. She acted like she hadn’t seen either girl in years, but that was just Harper for you.

“How’s Monty?” Clarke asked as soon Harper released her grip and moved on to strangle Raven with her hug. The girl nearly choked from the force of Harper's embrace.

A puff of air left Harper’s lips as she let Raven go and waved a hand in the air nearly hitting the boy standing behind her.

“Let’s not talk about boys tonight.” she answered, sounding rougher than usual. Raven caught on right away like she always did.

“Is living with a boy harder than expected?”

“Does he leave his socks in the living room?” Clarke asked, jumping on the bandwagon with little prompting. She had known Harper’s boyfriend Monty just as long as she had known Harper herself.

“Quite the opposite.” Harper answered with a groan. “He’s so freakishly clean. I thought Clarke was bad.”

“Hey!”

“She’s right.” Raven said, looking to Clarke and nodding her head.

“I know but mean.” Harper chuckled. This was how it had always been between the three of them and until tonight Clarke didn’t realize how much she missed having Harper live with them. Things were so easy and jovial.

“God, I've missed you two.” Harper said after a moment of silence and Clarke couldn’t help but agree.

The closer they got to the door, the louder the music became. This really was a different Dropship then the one she remembered. They had only played the 90’s greatest hits. Which was nice for nostalgia but not so great for getting sweaty with a stranger. However this house music that was blaring so loud she could feel the vibrations of it in her bones was perfect.

Quickly enough they were inside. The dark dank interior had been transformed into something actually hip. Clarke no longer felt like she needed a whole bottle of hand sanitizer to touch anything. She really had to give props to the new owner. They really knew how to get bodies packed into their bar.

And holy shit. The bartenders were out of this world hot. There were only two of them so the line to get drinks was excruciatingly long but the moment that they got up to the bar it was easy to see why. The girl looked like a hard ass. She had a constant sneer on her face and curly hair that Clarke wished to sketch. And the man, note she called him a man instead of a boy or a guy because honestly that was the only way to describe him.

His almond complexion matched with those dark curly locks were the things of dreams and clearly Clarke wasn’t alone in thinking that. A Million other girls stood at the bar trying to get his attention, popping their chests out and giggling at what Clarke could only assume was a half assed joke. Still she couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
“Earth to Clarke.” Harper waved a hand in front of her face, breaking Clarke’s focus on the male bartender and those ripping biceps begging to be freed from his shirt prison. God she was cracking up. Or maybe it had just been too long since she had gotten laid.

“Hmm?” She asked, completely ignoring the fact that she had been practically salivating over the first hot boy she had seen in this place. No need to draw attention to her horny self.

“I was asking if you wanted to order, though maybe you're more in the mood for something that's not on the menu.” Raven said and Clarke’s cheeks instantly flushed. Of course Raven saw her lusting over Mr. tall dark and handsome behind the bar. The girl really did not miss anything. “Go over there and get your flirt game on.”

“No.” Clarke spouted, averting her eyes wishing for the heat in her cheeks to subside. Drinking would be no fun if she couldn’t control her blush. “It’s girls night. All I want is to drink and dance my ass off. Cute boys or girls will have to wait till tomorrow.”

The other two girls shared a look between themselves that Clarke chose to ignore. 

“Come on. The hotties have caused a gridlock at the bar so let's dance for a little while.” Ushering the two of them to the dance floor wasn’t hard, even with them shooting looks at each other.

Clarke wasn’t a dancer. She wasn’t graceful like Harper or half as sexy as Raven, but she still lost herself in the music. She felt every bass drop in her soul as she moved and laughed as Raven made the robot look appealing.

It was a good night, a much needed night where her only thoughts were moving to the music. It wasn’t until an hour had passed did Clarke realise she was enjoying herself without an ounce of alcohol coursing through her veins. A feat she thought impossible earlier tonight when they first talked about going out.

The three of them peeled themselves off of the dance floor when a softer slower song come pounding out of the speakers. Not that Clarke minded much. She was exhausted but keyed up and covered with other people’s sweat.

“I’m going to grab us a table.” Harper yelled into Clarke’s ear just before Raven screamed about how much she needed to pee and the two of them disappeared. She spun around in a semi circle, shocked at how quickly her friends abandoned her like that. She nearly missed the towel being thrown in her direction.

She quickly pulled it away from her face, where it had landed, thankful to find it dry. The hot male bartender she had been drooling over was a mere feet away from her. It wasn’t hard to deduce he had tossed the towel at her.

“Looks like you could use that.” He shouted with a soft grin upon his features. It started in the crinkle of his eyes and ended on his lips. Clarke just nodded as she wiped the sweat from her chest and face, careful not to smudge the little bit of make-up she had donned for tonight.

Her words were completely lost to her. For one she couldn’t believe the women in the bar had allowed him to get out from behind the bar without mobbing him with the intent to get him somewhere dark and private.

She merely nodded and eyed the bar, suddenly wishing she had some liquid courage in her now that this man was talking to her. 

The motion of her gaze wasn’t lost on him. How he could see her gaze shift in the dark with everything else going on around him was almost like magic. Had this been Raven, Clarke wouldn’t even question it. But this was a stranger who didn’t have the years and years of experience with Clarke’s nonverbal cues.

“Are you thirsty? Not to brag but I can make a really delicious shot.” He teased, the knot in her stomach loosened. Something about his voice and his laugh cut through those hot guy jitters she gets every now and then.

“That’s my favorite drink.” 

Something changed in his eyes but Clarke’s eyes were entirely focused on the swipe of his tongue over his upper lip as he looked at what she assumed was not the most flattering of looks for her.

Oh God. Was she just imagining that? She was unstable with lust. If he smiled one more time at her she was going to stick her tongue down his throat. Getting a drink with him was not a good idea.

Lexa hadn’t been a good idea. Her internship hadn’t been a good idea. Hell pretty much her whole life leading her to be a doctor seemed right now like it hadn't been a good idea. And she had been so sure of all those things.

So she followed him to the bar, until she realized she was still hanging onto her sweaty towel.

“First, do you think you could point me to your laundry pile, so no one else has to deal with this?”

“Toss it here.” He said turning around and walking backward through the crowd like it was the easiest thing in the world. She could have sworn he had eyes on the back of his head the way he avoided things and people.

When she didn’t immediately toss the sweat soaked towel to him he gestured to her. “Come on. I’ve handled grosser things then that working here.”

“Ew.” She said with a laugh as he shot off quick as a bullet and she continued to head to the bar.

It was still pretty crowded when Clarke got up to it, but many of the women who had been pushing in and elbowing each other when Clarke first came into the bar had disappeared. When he got back they were going to force themselves back in. His hotness was like a gravitational pull and even she wasn’t immune to it. The other bartender Luna, according to the hand drawn name tag on her low cut shirt , had her hands full. Clarke didn’t need to worry about Luna trying to take her order before the other guy got back.

And sure enough he was dancing his fingers across the bar in front of her before Luna could even get two drinks done.

“So what’s your poison?” he asked, cocking his head to the side subtly. It wasn’t even a question she needed to contemplate. Her life might be falling apart but her choice in shots will forever remain the same.

“Bourbon.” his eye brows arched but he didn't hesitate before reaching for a bottle Clarke was oh so familiar with. He knew his bourbon, she would give him that.

“Alright but I’m not picking you up off the dance floor when you inevitably end up on your ass.” He said sliding the amber shot across the bar towards her.

“Don’t worry you are off the hook. I think I’m done dancing for the night.” which was the truth. Her thighs were killing her from all the bumping and grinding, plus this was how most of their girl nights went. Dance for a couple hours, get totally wasted, eat chili dogs on the porch. Clarke was ready to get to the chili dog portion of the night. Even if a part of her wanted to get tangled up in this man’s sheets. Damn she really needed to learn his name. She had already done a quick sweep of his chest to see if he was wearing a name tag like Luna. He wasn’t.

She felt dirty for thinking all of this without knowing his name. She was a relationship person she didn’t do the bar/ flirting thing. Or one night stands for that matter but he really was making her want to do them.

“Dancing not your thing?” He questioned, watching her down her shot pretty quickly. It was a good burn that warmed her to her core. But it seemed to short circuit her brain for a moment.

“Lets just say it is not my favorite way to break a sweat.” Her cheeks flushed bright pink. The warmth that had moved through her when she took her shot was nothing compared to the heat in her cheeks. She felt like a supernova as her answer seemed to amuse him. Clarke's brain screamed at her to abort the mission. To run screaming in embarrassment over that cringy line. She was ever bit the useless bisexual Raven had claimed her to be.

“Thanks for the shot, but my friends are probably worrying about me” She slipped her credit card on the bar only to have him slide it back towards her.

“That one was on me, Princess.” He grinned. “If you need anything else. Ask for me. Bellamy.”

“Thank you.” She managed to say before she turned on her heels and practically ran away from him.

Raven and Harper were in the middle of laughing when Clarke finally found them and sat down in the cushy booth Harper had found. She leaned forward, head in her hands and groaned softly. Her friends laughter died down and Clarke felt Raven’s prodding fingertips in her ribs.

“Doll. What’s with the face?” She asked.

“Order a bottle and i’ll tell you.” 

“Weren’t you just at the bar?” Harper questioned, Clarke gave her a pointed look and then the girl seemed to get it. She snickered. Both of these girls had been privy if not witnessed her most embarrassing flirting moment but this one seemed to really take the cake. Bellamy was just doing his job, being polite and she was basically panting at him. She never wanted to be one of those people.

It took way longer than it should have, the girls were constantly going down bunny trails of conversation, but Clarke finally got out what happened. Harper and Raven just stared at her, emotionless.

“I fucked up didn’t I?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh no doubt.” They said in chorus. 

“You need to go back there.” Raven was gesturing wildly. 

Harper nodded her head “I agree. You should sleep with him.”

“What?” Clarke asked, sucking in a breath and doing her best to avoid looking through the crowd back to the bar like she had been doing every couple minutes up to this point. “No!”

Feelings and sex had always gone hand in hand for Clarke. The idea of having a one night stand or sleeping with a virtual stranger held no appeal to her. She just wasn’t that girl and he had easy, no strings attached written all over him.

“Come on Griffin. Don't be a coward!” Raven jokes, placing a hand over Clarke’s as she looked into her eyes. “I think it’s time.”

“I’m not a coward.” she insisted, pulling her hand out from under Raven’s, whose skin was sickly warm.

“Prove it.” Raven grinned, knowing she had Clarke pinned now. This is how the whole night had started. Those two little words, Raven knew Clarke could ignore.

It wasn’t like in the movies where the bet made all the nervous energy in her dissipate and she turns into a fearless, confident woman. No, but Clarke still turned from the table right away and marched back up to the bar.

Just like she had predicted with Bellamy at the bar again it was crowded with women trying to get his attention. And she was just one of the many. Still she wouldn’t stood to their desperate levels, elbowing each other to try and get closer to him. After all she still wasn’t as confident as half the women here.

“Princess.” he said when she finally got to the bar. Clarke chuckled, the moniker not far off from one she had growing up in Polis. 

“It’s Clarke.” She offered. She was about to ask him to take her home and he didn’t even know her name. This was a bad idea. On a scale from one to ten this was dad jokes bad. Still, Raven had said those magic words and who was she kidding. Knocking boots with this man even if it was just once was going to be the highlight of her life. It should be illegal to have that much smolder. “When is your shift over?” She asked, not feeling at all brave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy and the next day Octavia arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no chill and becuase i already have 4 chapters written I thought I would upload chapter 2 only a day after chapter 1 XD. This is my first attempt at any kind of kissing or smut scenes. I'm kind of proud of myself.

When is your shift over?

Her question echoed around in his head for what felt like forever and he was still just staring at her.

Clarke, she said her name was, had been hard not to stare at from the moment she entered his bar. She talked and laughed with her friends like everything was a shared secret.He had been in Arkadia for a while, though he had only owned this bar for a short time, but this girl seemed more interesting then any girl he had met previously. She didn’t have that air of desperation surrounding her life most of the girl trying to get his attention that night did.

He had been watching her for a while and it became clear within a moment that she had no grace with dancing. She was clunky and uncoordinated but that never stopped her from smiling or enjoying herself. As she bounced to the songs those glorious tits of hers bounced with her and it was all Bellamy could do not to pop a boner right there. Then she spoke to him and bumbled her way through a few flirtatious comments. She was not like the girls he usually went for. He knew what kind of image he put out there, and the kind girl he spoke to before wasn't the type of girl to be okay with a wham-bam-thank-you-mam unless she was drunk.

“Have you just had that one drink tonight?” He questioned, seeing the confusion fall over her face. Her eyes liting up to look at him better. She shook her head and that’s when Bellamy knew he was really going to hell.

“Then my shift is over right now.” He said tossing his apron over to Luna who was so use to his shit by now that she caught it without even glancing in his direction. Thankfully the bartender he was covering for would be here in five minutes or he would have felt bad for leaving his favorite bartender to fend for herself. However Luna was a badass. If anyone could handle a packed house by themselves, it would be Luna.

He grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her outside with little resistance. The music could still be heard outside on the sidewalk but with a building between them and the D.J, Bellamy could hear himself think and everything was telling him this was a bad idea. “My apartment is just upstairs.” He offered. Her grip on him weakened. She didn’t pull away or stop but Bellamy slowed his pace anyway, giving Clarke every option to change her mind. She flexed her fingers in his grasp but when he looked back at her she was smiling. Not the dazed look of a girl who had too much to drink. It was soft and sweet.

Looking at her now, not bathed in the flash of neon lights, Bellamy was almost knocked to his knees. She had been gorgeous in the bar, but that was nothing compared to the view of her a wash in the yellow lights of the street lamps. He almost stopped before they got to the stairs that led to his apartment, just to look at her.

“Sorry. I’m still pretty sweaty from dancing.” she offered up to him as they continued. They were almost right outside his apartment now.

“Honestly Clarke it’s no sweat.” He answered and she let out a gaspy kind of laugh that was reserved for bad puns and children handing you a toy phone.

“Was that a pun?” She asked as the two of the loitered outside his door. He was still giving her a chance to change her mind. A girl like her. Pretty, delicate, and obviously from money, had much better options than a single roll in the hay with him. She could get anyone she wanted, but he wanted her.

“Yeah.” He admitted with a bright grin. Running a hand through his messy hair. After working all day on owner stuff he hadn’t even had time for a shower before Murphy called in saying he would be late. He was sure his hair, which was naturally unruly looked like a whole mess after working a shift behind the bar.

“That is so hot.” He could see whatever reluctance she had previously had disappear from view. She didn’t suddenly become this confident woman but Bellamy liked what he saw in her even better.

“Kiss me.” she said. Her words clear and a bit gentle. “If you-” He didn’t need any more prompting. Before she could finish her next sentence he was pulling her in close. His hands grazing the exposed skin of her abdomen as he pulled her to him and covered her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer then Bellamy had even let himself imagine. And she was hungry for this too. She pulled at his clothes, getting her hands up inside the front of his shirt. Her fingers on his skin made him feel like a live wire; Electric and dangerous.

His hands moved down the smooth curves of her hips, gripping tightly as he pulled her in. Pressed between the door and this girl he could feel her heart racing. The movements of her fingers at the hem of his shirt was quickly making this unsuitable for the hallway.

He pulled her into his apartment with practiced ease. With the privacy his apartment provided, Bellamy no longer felt the need to hold back. He pinned her against the door as soon as it was shut behind them. The soft moans she was making while they were kissing were driving him insane. 

When he suddenly pressed his hips into hers, and she could feel just how hard he had gotten, Bellamy heard her moans turn into sharp gasps. He kept doing that, too, pressing and rubbing against her, his denim clad groin scraping against her skirt, pulling it up further with each press.

Her moans echoed around his apartment like a symphony of sex. He pulled his lips from hers, trialing a line of soft kissing down her neck, giving her a moment to protest before these things got even further. They were feather light kisses. The brush of his lips over her exposed neck, meant to give her a moment to think. To stop if needed.

But the moment his tongue lapped at her salty skin, she tilted her head to give him better access. He sucked on her skin, a little harder then he probably should have. It was going to leave a mark but it was hard for Bellamy to muster a fuck to give about that when she tasted and felt so good.

As he reached under her skirt to cup that ass and pull her closer against him, he knew it was going to happen right here. He was going to fuck her right against the door if she didn’t stop him.

Her skin was silky smooth, unmarred and pristine.

“Come on.” He said moving her away from the door. As hot as it would have been to take her right then and there he had other ideas.

The intention was to get her into his bedroom and eat her out but they only made it as far as the couch when Clarke's expert hands were undressing him. The two of them were too eager, too hungry for it. And before Bellamy knew it she was in his lap, skirt on the floor, riding him. 

The fit was definitely snug and every movement had his eyes wanting to roll up into the back of his head but this was the perfect position for him. He could go as deep as she wanted him to. And her tits. Her glorious tits bounced with every thrust of his hips.

He pushed her flimsy excuse for a shirt up, exposing the girls perky pink nipples. She was even softer here than anywhere else he touched. She whined at his soft caresses, settling down on him, circling and grinding down, seeking release.

He could feel the cocky grin spreading on his face as he took one of those nipples into his mouth, hands roaming down away from her chest. He reached a hand between them, giving her the friction she so badly needed on her clit.

She cried out, loudly when he did that. Her hands which had been holding her up were now tangled in his hair. He could feel how close she was. Her legs were shaking with every lap of his tongue against her breast and circle of his fingers against her most sensitive area.

“Come on, baby.” He whispered against her skin. Desire making his voice sound deep and husky. His words seem to bring her back to life. Her pace became frantic as she bounced on his dick until it all came crashing down.

Her walls shook as the orgasm hit her. Her eyes squeezed shut, her nails digging into his scalp as she rode the waves of pleasure hitting her, out. He kept rubbing her clit, even as her limbs shattered and she practically went boneless around him. Only when she slumped forward did he wrap his arms around her to steady her before thrusting a few more times into her spent body.

It was messy and jarring but he came too with a loud low grunt.

Afterward they clung to each other. Both too spent and exhausted to move from this position. His fingers brushed up and down her spine as her breathing returned to normal.

“That.” She said, still a bit breathless. A soft edge to the smile he could feel as she pressed her lips to his neck just below his ear. The soft caress of her breath against his skin almost had him ready to go again. “Was a lot of fun.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but agree. He didn’t think that agreeing to work part of Murphy’s shift would end up like this. With a beautiful woman wrapped around him and strangely enough he was in no rush to get her out of here.

“If you thought that was fun, just wait.” He said, hands pulling behind her knees to lift her up into his arms. He stood with her in his arms, heading towards his bedroom at the back of his apartment. She laughed and clung to him like her life depended on him.

She was gone when he awoke, which is what Bellamy preferred, but waking up in that empty bed that smelled of her still was disheartening.

He didn’t have long to dwell on that before a knock on his door hurried him out of bed. 

His apartment was a mess. Clothes strewn all over the floor, His pants somehow on the kitchen island counter. He really couldn’t remember how they got like that but the urgent knocking spurred his attention on the door and who might be behind it this early in the morning.

“What?” He asked, opening the door with a hard yank. Murphy stood on the other side, not phased by Bellamy’s harsh tone or shirtlessness. He had after all seen Bellamy in worse moods and less clothed.

Murphy didn’t flinch from his leaning against the door frame, that knowing smirk on his face as he peered beyond Bellamy and into the apartment.

“Is she still here?” Murphy asked in a hushed whisper. “Is that why you are grumpy. Do you have a clinger?” It was all a joke to Murphy and Bellamy let the boy make them.

“No she left a while ago.” Bellamy said. Though he hadn’t seen Clarke leave, he couldn’t be certain the girl wasn’t hanging out in his bathroom ready to surprise him, like Bree had done back when Bellamy first moved to Arkadia. For some reason though, Clarke didn’t seem like that type.

“Alright then, that new distributor will be at the bar in like 20 mins.”

Bellamy furrowed his brow, and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t had a single drink the night before yet he felt hungover. Everything was hazy and hard to pay attention to. He hadn’t felt like this since that night of tantric sex with Gina.

“What are you talking about. They aren’t supposed to be here till the 4th.”

A beat of silence fell between the two boys. Bellamy waited for Murphy to say something. He could see the smart ass comment poised on the other boy's face.

“Bell,” Murphy finally started to say as all the gears in Bellamy sex crazed brain seemed to align.

“Today’s the fourth isn't it?” 

“Yep.” Murphy’s snide little grin would have answered Bellamy’s question just as much as his words did.

With everything going on lately, opening the bar, making sure it was staffed, getting ready for Octavia to finally move into town, Bellamy had completely lost track of the days. He thought the fourth was still weeks away.

“Shit.” Bellamy jumped into action, grabbing his phone from the pocket of his discarded pants from last night and running towards his bedroom. He was a new owner, he needed to make a good impression on this new distributor if he wanted their one of a kind liquors in his bar. “Give me five mineutes and meet me downstairs.”

“Take a quick whore’s bath first!” Murphy yelled from the door still. “You reek of sex!”

Bellamy didn’t even respond. There was no need to. Murphy was right. God he needed a real shower.

15 minutes later, after a well needed shower and brushing of his hair. Bellamy was downstairs just about to enter the bar when a fancy car pulled up right outside. It was sleek and shiny and it stuck out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood. He stood outside as the owner of the car Sauntered on out of her car. The girl who walked out was not who he would expect to drive a car like that. She was all wild and rough edges. She looked like a girl who could take care of herself but Bellamy still kept an eye on one of the more unsavory residents of this street. Atom didn’t normally cause problems but times were rough for his family and Bellamy had seen first hand what that could push a guy to do.

“Are you Ash?” He asked, vaguely remembering the name of the distributor from the paperwork he had to fill out to even get this meeting.

The girl’s nose scrunched up in distaste as she whizzed by him.

“Call me Echo.”

“Alright Echo. Come on inside and I’ll show you why Azgeda Gin should be on our shelves.”

He showed her around the bar. Bellamy was actually really proud of how he had turned this place around in the last three months. When he and Murphy had first talked about buying this bar it had been dying. It also had a reputation for infestations, and bad service despite never being as crowded as they were last night.

He had practically gutted the thing. Took out the old bar that had only been still standing because of a shit ton of screws and duct tape. It had been a mess and Bellamy told Echo the story. Nothing he said however got even an ounce of reaction from her. She stared at everything with a critical eye. So Bellamy switched tactics, spelling out the numbers for her yet she still eyed everything vaguely suspiciously.

“We do more than ten thousand in sales each night and double that on the weekends.” He ended his little monologue with the numbers, hoping that would be enough to elicit a response that wasn’t a curt nod from the girl.

Bellamy was really at a loss of what else he could say to sway her into deciding the Dropship was worthy of Azgeda Gin. Finally she looked at him and her lips twitched, almost into a smile if you could call it that, and she spoke breaking the silence that had followed his previous statement.

“I’ve got to say Mr. Blake, you’ve really turned this place around,” Bellamy could have cheered for the small compliment. He had poured his blood, sweat, and tears into this place. He had more than turned this place around. He had revived it from the dead. “But you are new to all of this. Azgeda wants to make sure we don’t lose face. If this club goes under in the next couple month we will be marred by that.”

“So the decision was already made before you got here?” He asked. Years of working in customer service coming to his aid. Irritation was flooding him but he could push it down, make it undetectable, at least in his tone.

“Yes.” she stated, a warmth to the look in her eyes. She enjoyed this power trip. “But after seeing this place and hearing you talk I think I have a way you can prove to us that this place isnt going to flop. A promotion night. You do the planning and we will supply the gin. For one night.” she added, no doubt sensing Bellamy’s excitement.

This was just another day for her, but to Bellamy it was the first test. His first chance to prove to the naysayers that he was more than just a pretty face to help fill bars.

“Just one night?” He asked, buzzing.

“Depending on how well you do. Afterwards we can talk about getting our gin on your shelves.” She repeated his words from earlier, a real smile on her face for the first time since he saw her out on the street.  
“When?” Her eyes sparkled.

“Friday.”

“Consider it done.”

Business done, Echo was quick to leave his bar. She really was the most no nonsense person he ever met. His first impression of her being wild was vastly incorrect. She was however, all hard edges and vaguely threatening smile when she bothered to smile in the first place.

“Murphy time!” He shouted to his friend who was stocking the bar up for the night. His phone had died about 5 minutes into his tour with Echo and unfortunately there wouldn’t be time to charge it for a few more hours.

“11:16.” Shit. Shit. He was late. He was supposed to meet Octavia at her new place 16 minutes ago. She was never going to let him live this down. It was his own damn fault though for thinking he could be superman and do everything himself. 

“I’ve got to go.” He rushed around the bar, weaving between Murphy and all the crates the man still had to put away. Normally Bellamy would stay and get things put away in that particular way of his, but he was already late and had no idea where Octavia’s new place was. “Lock up when you are done and feel free to crash on my couch upstairs afterwards.”

“Tell O, I said hey.” the man postured. His tone dripping with something Bellamy did not like when in reference to his sister.

“I think fucking not.” He responded as he walked out the door. A thunderous chortle from Murphy cut off the moment the door closed behind Bellamy.

Bellamy wasn’t sure what he expected when his sister informed him she was moving to Arkadia. It had been quite a few years since he had been able to see her. Things with their mother hadn’t always been great and Bellamy had been lucky enough to be able to leave that situation when he did. Octavia however was only 15 at the time and though Bellamy sent every penny he could muster to them, He wasn’t sure if it was going to things for O or their moms addiction.

O, had worked hard though in the last few years. She graduated high school and got her certification and worked her way up at her old gym. Now she was here in Arkadia after some head hunter found her.

Bellamy didn’t know much about being a personal trainer but the fact that some gym wanted her enough to pay her rent for a year to get her here was really saying something. Bellamy hadn’t really listened when she talked about the girls she was moving in with. The gym could apparently pay her rent for a year but she needed to have roommates. He could just imagine that not going well. Three girls cramped into an apartment. It was a recipe for disaster, However when he arrived at the address she had told him, it wasn’t an apartment building but an actual house with a white picket fence and a garden.

He parked on the street just outside the house and grabbed the box of stuff he had saved for O. It was little things to help get her started. Things he assumed she wouldn’t have thought of needing. Of course in a house like this Bellamy could almost be certain there were oven-mitts, dish rack, and household cleaners. Still he carried it up the steps and knocked on the door.

It nearly slipped from his hands as the door opened. Seeing Clarke on the other side made him almost drop it again. Anxiety spiked. Oh God. This was worse than Bree hiding in his bathroom.

“What are you doing here?” He took a moment to really take her in. Gone was the Clarke from last night and yet Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off this girl. Those ruby red lips now bare of any markings but Bellamy still wanted to capture them and make her moan his name again. It had been the sweetest sound he could have imagined.

“Please tell me you are stalking me.” Those pretty lips quipped as she leaned her head against the door frame. The look of confusion she had been shooting him turning into one of trepidation. Her perfectly sculpted brows furrowing like she couldn’t believe he was here. “Because if you aren’t, things are going to get really awkward really fast.”

He couldn’t wrap his brain around all of this. Her being at Octavia’s new place dressed like she was. The look last night had been great. Tight Skirt, barely there top that was made to put images in men's minds. But barefoot in a dress that flowed out around her like some sort of forest nymph was messing with his mind. “I’m here to see Octavia.” He said. Her gaze locked on his, a tightness around her eyes.

Clarke glared at him. “There is it.”

Her anger seemed to come out of nowhere and she practically ripped the box out of his hands before heading back into the house. Bellamy’s manners were in turmoil. Did he follow her in or wait on the step like a goddamn vampire and wait for an invitation. Seeing Clarke had his head all sorts of twisted up.

Ultimately he decided sitting on the step would be weird with Clarke in the kitchen with the front door wide open. If she had slammed the door in his face, like he thought she might a moment ago, standing outside would have been the best idea. “Do you live here?” He asked following her at a wide distance. 

She set the box he had been carrying down before she busied herself in the kitchen. Grabbing glasses and a pitcher from the fridge in a fluid move. Standing in the kitchen barefoot, a pitcher of lemonade in her hands Bellamy felt like he could see her future. He knew she wasn’t like the girls he normally took home but this was something new to him all together. She was made to be a hostess to some rich guy and his friends.

Hell she was mad at him for some reason and was still pouring him a glass and sliding it across the kitchen counter to him before she poured a few more.

“I own the house.” she declared as his name was shouted from the other side of the living room.

Bellamy turned on his heel. That voice was too distinct to ever forget even if it had been nearly 7 years since he had last heard it in person.

He hardly had a chance to take in his sister before Octavia was wrapping him in a tight hug.

“You are so late Mister.” She chided when she finally pulled away. He took this moment to get a really good look at her.

At 15 Octavia had been a spindly awkward teenager following at his heels like a lost puppy. She was all hard muscles now. Bellamy couldn’t believe the young woman in front of him was the same girl he had to rescue from a tree after she climbed it to get some boys attention and couldn’t get down.

“I got caught up at the bar but I’m here now. What do you need done?” He asked. The awkwardness with Clarke could wait, though there was no avoiding that conversation they needed to have. Especially because she seemed so pissed at him. It was unnerving. As far as Bellamy knew he hadn’t done anything to piss her off. He hadn’t even had a chance to kick him out of his apartment, she had done that herself before he even awoke.

“Nothing.” Octavia laughed, eyes darting towards the back of the house. “Raven is a genius. She’s put together my bed and my dresser already and is now working on getting my lights set up.”

“Are those for us?” Octavia’s attention pulled away from him as she eyed The drinks Clarke had finished pouring in silence. The girl merely nodded her head at his sister, her lips curled as if she was biting her tongue to keep quiet. “Just help Clarke with whatever she needs and as soon as we are done we can all go out for lunch.”

“Sounds good O. I know the perfect place.” He said but she was already gone. Disappeared further into the house.

He turned instead to look at Clarke who had turned away and was now putting a box of pot and pans away a bit forcefully. He wasn’t sure how to broach this subject and what would be an awkward conversation, especially since Clarke seemed intent on ignoring him standing in her kitchen.  
He stepped closer just as she struggled to get a rather large pot into the cupboard above her head. Bellamy didn’t think he just moved to help her out. Taking the teal pot from her hands and stacking it with the others.

“Thank you.” she said, still avoiding his gaze. She kept her hands busy, ripping open another box without saying a word. With the tilt of her head, all her blonde hair cascaded down her back and Bellamy’s eyes were instantly drawn to the marks he had left on her skin.

“I really did a number on you here.” He said mindlessly reaching out and rubbing the pad of this thumb over her marred skin. It was warm under his touch.

She jumped back like his touch burned her. Back pressed against the kitchen, her knuckles white from gripping at the sink behind her. “What are you doing?” she asked in a hushed whisper, eyes darting towards the hall Octavia had disappeared down.

“Look I know this is weird. It was a one time thing but honestly I don’t see a reason Octavia has to know.”

“You cad!” It was the word that took him most by surprise, even as Clarke shoved him halfway across the kitchen. Just his luck that his one night stand was unsettled and now living with his sister. He knew though to make Octavia happy, the two of them had to get past this. They had to be civil. If only Clarke could get that through her head.

“Cad, really?” He asked, getting more irritated by the moment. This was not the girl from last night who asked him to kiss her. That girl had been meek. This girl had fire in her eyes and a building rage that just made no goddamn sense. “What are you an 18th century duchess?”

“You have put me in a really awkward position.”

“Look if it’s so awkward and unsettling for you that just proves my point that Octavia doesn’t need to know about it.” It wouldn’t be the first time Bellamy had hidden some mistake he had made from his sister and it wouldn’t be the last. There really was no reason for Octavia to know about his indiscretions with Clarke anyway.

Suddenly there was an entire pitcher of lemonade dumped over his head. He hadn’t even noticed the girl grabbing for it until the sticky liquid was cascading over him, soaking pretty much everything he was wearing down to his shoes and socks. He was at a loss of what to say and stared down at her with her victorious smile plastered on her face.

He wiped it away from his eyes about to open his mouth to yell and demand an explanation when another girl bounced into the room oblivious.

“Octavia said to come out and meet her brother.” The cheerful voice said but Bellamy didn’t dare take his eyes off of Clarke. The victorious grin faltered as she peered around him to look at the other girl. “Why is the hot guy from the bar dripping in our kitchen?”

“Brother?” She asked, eyes wide searching his. There was no fire, no anger, just confusion. Bellamy felt that deep in his being. Of course she was dry and not sticky so she had one up on him.

“Hot guy from the bar is Octavia’s brother.” Bellamy offered, still not taking his eyes off of Clarke.

“Still doesn’t explain why you are dripping in our kitchen. On a side note, any lemonade left?”

“No.” Bellamy said, taking the pitcher from Clarke’s hands and putting it on the counter. She seemed frozen in her spot and honestly, he would have taken angry Clarke with the fire in her eyes over this shell of meekness she had suddenly become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, misunderstandings all around. Hope you enjoyed. I should post the next chapter by friday as soon as i'm done editing it


End file.
